Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{3} & {1} \\ {2} & {0}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rr}{1} & {4} \\ {-1} & {4}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Answer: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{3}-{1} & {1}-{4} \\ {2}-{-1} & {0}-{4}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{2} & {-3} \\ {3} & {-4}\end{array}\right]}$